Forever in My Heart
by Once-Upon-a-Slash-Story
Summary: "I'll wait forever for you." Theodore already suspects something's going on with his brothers, but he hasn't caught them in the "act" But there's more secrets they're hiding than the ones on the surface. Warning: Hints of Self Harm, Alvon!


**Yay! I hope you guys like it, it's just something I've thrown together over the past few months.**

Chapter 1: _Ma chéri_

It was near midnight at the Seville residence and the only people home were the two oldest of the boys. Dave and Theodore had gone to a cooking contest the day before and wouldn't be back for three more days. Dave and Theodore were oblivious to the fact that the reason why Simon felt…comfortable staying at home alone with his older, yet less mature and stubborn brother. They never noticed how suddenly they stopped fighting as much, or the secretive whispers that they traded throughout the day, or the sneaking off to their rooms at random times for "studying time" or the small pecks in the hallways.

They'd been together for almost a year now; April 1th was the day that Simon had finally told him about liking him and though it had taken Alvin some time to stop avoiding him – 14 days to be precise – and when he did he had decided that, for their 15th birthday, he's give him a chance. That was the best decision Alvin had ever made. He found himself in love in less than a month and he'd never been happier with anyone.

They had agreed that night to watch a horror movie, there was a new one Alvin really wanted to see that had just came out but Dave wouldn't let him watch horror movies anymore so this was the only time he could, when Dave's away. It had taken him all day of constant begging but he got Simon to agree after a short make out session.

"Well I'd hoped it would have been scarier," Alvin said as he stared at the screen with a bored expression. Another scream came from the screen as the killer continued to hack away at the main characters leg. Simon shakily turned and looked at him.

"A-are you," He swallowed. "Crazy," Simon stuttered out as he stared at the screen in fear.

Alvin rolled his eyes him as the movie ended. "It wasn't scary." He looked over at his boyfriend and from the look on his face; he realized that he was scared. "You okay, Si?" He asked worried as he turned the TV off and flicked the lamp on.

Simon sighed, nodding quickly as he stood. Alvin reached over and grabbed his arm, worry clouding his eyes.

"Si? What's the matter?" He asked as he pulled Simon down onto the couch. Alvin flipped the TV off and turned to face him.

"I...I just don't like horror movies..." Simon muttered as he crossed his arms. Alvin frowned.

"I forgot, I'm sorry... Come 'ere." He opened his arms, the longing for his embrace becoming heavy. Simon looked hesitant before blushing. He huddled into Alvin's arms, enjoying the warm bliss that overcame him. Alvin laid back, pulling Simon between his legs. He rested his chin on the top of his head. Simon sighed, nuzzling into rising and falling chest of his lover. They stayed like that for a few minutes, feeling peace in each others arms.

"Alvin? Do you think this'll last forever?" He traced a scar along Alvin's chest – He'd gotten it when rough housing with one of the other football players.

"I hope so, I wish this moment would last forever..." Alvin inhaled heavily , running his hands up and down the taller boy's back. Tightening his grip and moaning lightly. "Its been over two months since we were alone like this." He breathed out, "Si?"

"Hm,"

"Do you think we should tell them? Dave and Theo I mean," He felt the boy shrug.

"Can we go to sleep? I'm tired now..."

A small, fond smile crossed his face before he stood up, stumbling a bit as he yawned. Grabbing Simon's arm and pulling him up. Trying to avoid placing pressure on the fresher wounds. They slowly walked up the stairs, hand in hand before falling into the same embrace as before.

 _Two Hours Later_

Slow, steady breaths filled the small room. Alvin bit his lip lightly as he listened closely for the sound of Dave's car. They'd be back anytime now and he knew, no matter how much he wanted to tell Dave about all this. There was too much risk. Simon couldn't deal with it if Dave reacted badly. The healing cuts on his wrists proved it.

"A-Alvin...I'm sorry, I didn't mea-"

"Don't fret about it, sweetheart."

"B-But if h-he finds out...Do you think he'd really...Ya know disown us?"

"He wouldn't. Darling, he loves us, he'd never do that." He stared down lovingly at Simon. He smiled lightly as he ran his fingers through his soft hair. He let his eyes drift down to the blackening eye and sighed. "My sweet, darling," He lifted his hand and ran his lips across the index finger. " _Amour_ , I will never let him hurt you." Simon smiled lovingly at his boyfriend. "Not even when the sun falls to the earth and everything burns. I'll never let anything hurt you." Alvin pecked across the knuckles.

"You're so...charming,"

Before Alvin had time to respond the sound of the front door opening and Dave's chattering with Theodore could be heard. Alvin looked down and smiled.

"Well, _Mon amour_ , our time must come to an end for now. I'll see you during dinner, _Ma chéri."_ He leaned forward and placed a passionate, yet short kiss on his lips slowly walking back towards the door, a look full of fondness and devotion in his shining blue eyes.

"ALVIN!" Dave yelled up the stairs. Alvin bit his lip turning towards the door before halting, spinning around and rushed back over to his smiling boyfriend. Planting one last kiss on Simon's lips he quickly retreated back to the door and into the hallway.

 **Downstairs**

Dave was busy putting away the fresh food that he'd just bought when Alvin came bouncing down the stairs.

"Hey, Dave." He sat down at the table and looked up at his father.

"You boys had better have your homework done." Dave said strictly at Alvin. Knowing that out of the three, he was the one most likely to have "forgotten".

"I do...Well I may have forgot about math bu-"

"No buts about it, Alvin. Go and do your homework and then you and Theodore can go outside."

"I need help, Simon's grounded so I can't get his help so I'm dead! It isn't my fault that he got suspended and grounded for it!" Alvin sulked against the chair. Dave turned and frowned at his eldest. Something was going on with him but Alvin was stubborn and refused to talk.

"Alvin, you know as well as I do, that I don't want to punish him but there has to be consequences for fighting with someone."

'If only you knew, Dave.' Alvin thought to himself as images of what he was planning for Ryan come the next day.

"He didn't even fight back though! Why'd he get in trouble? They just fuckin-"

"ALVIN! Language." Dave snapped as he finished putting the milk away.

"Sorry." He grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm gonna go upstairs."

"No, Alvin. Leave your brother alone. Go help Theodore with cleaning the living room." Alvin sighed before getting up, sulkily making his way into the den.

Theodore looked up and chuckled at his brothers annoyed face. "Dave wouldn't letcha go up to Simon?" He said with a smirk. Theodore had been suspecting something was up with his brothers for a while now. He'd walked in on them cuddling, or "just talking" as they had said. He found the whole thing amusing but never told. He let out a laugh at the shocked and flushed expression that appeared on Alvin's face.

"W-w-what?" He stuttered out.

"Nothing," Theodore smiled before turning back to the couch that he was busy straightening the pillows on. "The family's gonna start being here next week. And Dave says we've still got three quarters of the house left." Alvin groaned as he flopped down on the couch. Theodore yanked his hands back so he wouldn't get them smashed by his brother but an annoyed look took place of his amused one. "Alvin, I just put that blanket down." He murmured.

"Uhhmmm," He found his eye fixed on the TV screen. Some random kids show was playing currently. "I'll fix it when I get up, Theo." Theodore sighed before smiling at Alvin.

"Okay,"

Alvin didn't move from that spot for over an hour, feeling a bit lazy today he didn't even change the channel when Talking Teddy came on. He just laid there until Dave interrupted his thoughts.

"FELLAS, DINNER!" Dave's loud voice rang through the house. Alvin's eyes snapped open and he jumped up. Skidding to a halt in front of the stairs he noticed his brother's door open slowly. Simon walked out, pulling his sleeves down as he bit his lip. Blue eyes met dull gray ones for a second before a sigh escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, looking down at the floor once he'd reached the last step.

"Si, its okay. Please believe me, as long as you know you can always come to me. I don't want you to beat yourself up over this. It was a minor bump in the road but we'll get through it. I promise, darling." Alvin breathed out, listening as Dave and Theodore moved in the room next to them. He brought a hand up slowly, stroking the side of his boyfriend's face lovingly. "Come, they'll get worried." The two walked towards the kitchen, allowing each other space but comfort.

 **After Dinner**

The boys made their way upstairs after dinner. The tense atmosphere was hard to ignore so they finished as quickly as possible. All three boys sat on the floor of Alvin's room, Theodore happily munching on a candy bar. He looked up and smiled lightly.

"You guys done staring at each other yet?" The two blushed heavily before stuttering. Theodore laughed before standing up. "I'm gonna go to bed, goodnight," He finished with a yawn.

Leaving the two, flustered males alone.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! :)))))**

 **Reviews and stuff are the beeeeeesssssttt! They make my day! Really, so feel free to leave even just a little one ^_^**


End file.
